Non-volatile memories, such as flash memory devices, have supported the increased portability of consumer electronics, and have been utilized in relatively low power enterprise storage systems suitable for cloud computing and mass storage. The ever-present demand for almost continual advancement in these areas is often accompanied by demand to improve data storage capacity. The demand for greater storage capacity in turn stokes demand for greater storage density, so that specifications such as power consumption and form factor may be maintained and preferably reduced. As such, there is ongoing pressure to increase the storage density of non-volatile memories in order to further improve the useful attributes of such devices. However, a drawback of increasing storage density is that the stored data is increasingly prone to storage and/or reading errors.
Error control coding is used to limit the increased likelihood of errors in memory systems. One error control coding option is known as low-density parity check (LDPC) coding. LDPC coding is particularly promising because the generated codewords may be iteratively decoded, which in turn, may improve the error correction capability of the system.